Matchmaker
by CrypticGirl
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Norma's playing matchmaker. Her targeted couples are SenelxChloe and JayxThyra. Concluded 01.15.07.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ToL and all places and characters belong to Namco.

Chapter 1

It was getting close to Valentine's Day on the Legacy. Norma was especially thrilled, being the most "romantic" member of Senel's party. She was the one who could tell who should get together. This holiday would bring the perfect opportunity to bring such couples together.

Norma sat in her room at the inn, writing in her diary.

_Well, Valentine's Day is upon us again. This is my favorite time of year, when young couples fall hopelessly in love. There are many young couples who have yet to discover their true love. That's where I come in. I'm going to bring Senny and C together once and for all. And I know just how to do it. But I'm not stopping there, no way. When we got together for Christmas, JJ and Tulip were squabbling the whole time. This could only mean that they are very much in love. I'm going to bring them together too!_

-------------------

Jay strolled into Werites Beacon to meet up with his trusted comrades. The first common destination the party shared was Will's house. There, Grune was planting in the front garden, singing her song.

"Let us take a little seedling, plant it gently, water it well. Little seedling nestled in the ground, grow up safe and sound..."

After finishing her song, Grune stood up and went into Will's house. Jay went over to the garden and dug through it briefly.

_What kinds of seeds does Grune keep planting?_ he wondered.

Jay shook it off and went into the house. Grune was sitting in the living room, smiling.

"Good morning, Jay," she said sweetly.

"Grune...is anyone else here?" Jay asked.

"Nope. The light's on, but nobody's home."

"I see. Thank you."

Jay turned and stepped outside again. As he walked down the road, he spotted Isabella running towards her.

"Jay! Just the person I'm looking for!" she called. "I have a letter for you."

"A letter?" Jay took the folded note from her.

"It's almost Valentine's Day, you know," Isabella said. "This is Curtis' favorite holiday."

"Let me guess...because it's 'for love'?"

"Exactly. People send all kinds of love notes at this time of year. Well, good day."

Jay watched her leave, then opened the note. He gasped upon reading the contents.

_Dear Jay,_

_I think you are the cutest, nicest boy on the Legacy, if not the world. Please meet me at the Vista Point on the morning of Valentine's Day so that we can discuss our future together._

_Love always,  
Your Secret Admirer_

"A secret admirer?" Jay asked himself. "Who could it be? This writing looks familiar...but it doesn't look like something Moses would write."

He decided to check it out anyway. He walked down the road towards the bandits' camp, where he spotted Moses sunbathing in the grass.

"Moses..." Jay said as he approached the red-haired bandit.

"Well, lookie here!" Moses called as he sat up. "My little brother came to see me!"

"Whatever." Jay handed Moses a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. "Here, I need you to write something."

"Okay...what'cha want me to write?"

"I don't care, whatever you want."

"Whatever I want, huh?"

Jay slapped his forehead. There was no telling what this stupid bandit was going to write.

Moses handed Jay the paper. "Here ya go, Jay."

Jay took a deep breath as he reluctantly looked at Moses' writing. He gasped when he read the message.

_JAY IS TEH SEXXAY!!_

Jay folded the note and gave Moses his trademark annoyed expression. "Of all the stupid things you could possibly write..."

"Ain't nothin' stupid about it," Moses said. "What I wrote there is damn straight."

Jay emitted an exasperated sigh. "This is where I have to make my exit..."

---------------------

Norma raced to the hospital just in time to catch Chloe as she stepped outside.

"Hey C, check this out!" Norma waved a stack of papers over her head.

"What's this about?" Chloe asked as Norma handed her the papers.

"That's the script for my new Valentine's Day play. Senny is the main hero, and you're going to be the main heroine."

Chloe gasped as she skimmed through the script. "Coolidge is going to propose to me in this play?"

"That's right! And you have to say yes!"

"What? I...I can't do that!"

"Why not? It's not like you're marrying him for real."

"But Coolidge and myself...why did you put us together in a play like that?"

Norma sighed. "I'm trying to get you two together!"

"What? Even after what happened last time?" Chloe asked.

"Well, you just weren't ready last time."

"What makes you think I'm ready now?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day, hello!"

"And...what about Shirley?"

"Oh, don't worry, I have a special role for her, too."

"That...that's not what I meant..."

"So come on, C. If Senny proposes in the play, it'll make him realize his feelings for you. And then he'll want to propose for real."

Chloe continued to look uneasy. "Are you sure this will work?"

Norma smiled ear to ear. "You never know until you try."

Chloe sighed. Norma had a good point. "Oh...all right..."

-----------------------

Meanwhile, Senel was studying his lines in his script at home when he heard a knock on the door. Senel gathered the papers and went to answer the door.

"Good morning, Senel," Shirley said cheerfully.

"Hey Shirley, come on in."

Shirley stepped inside and Senel closed the door.

"Senel, what's that?" Shirley asked, pointing to the script.

"Oh, it's a script for Norma's Valentine's Day play. I'm not sure if I like it, though. It says I have to propose to Chloe in this play."

"Really?

"Yeah...wait, didn't you get a script? There's a part in here for you, too."

"No...I haven't seen Norma yet. Could I see it?"

"Sure."

Shirley took the script from Senel and skimmed through it. "Hmm...I'm not sure if I like it either."

"Yeah, Norma's always had these weird fantasies," Senel said.

"And she has me portraying a witch," Shirley added. "Oh well, it's just a play, so it couldn't hurt."

"After the last play, I'm not so sure about that. I think Norma just writes these plays to embarrass us."

"Maybe, but it's pretty fun when you look back on it."

Senel looked back on the Christmas play that Norma had thrown together, particularly the part where Senel had to "burp" the baby Jay. "I'm not so sure about that..."

"Yeah...just saying 'hark' was pretty embarrassing..."

"Here, Shirley, you can keep that script. I'll see if I can get another copy from Norma."

Shirley nodded. "Okay. I'll study it carefully."

Senel turned and left the house while Shirley continued to skim through the script pages.

"This play looks much more interesting than the last one, now that I think about it," Shirley told herself. "It might be fun pretending to be someone else for a while."

-----------------

In the village of the Ferines, Thyra walked into the large meeting room, where Maurits sat at the large table in the center.

"Chief," she said. "What is 'Valentine's Day'?"

Maurits pondered for a moment. "Valentine's Day...from my understanding, it's a holiday celebrated by the Orerines. I'm not certain what it means, though. Why don't you go ask Shirley? I'm sure she would know."

Thyra paused. "Shirley...she would know, wouldn't she? I was just wondering because...I got this letter."

She handed Maurits the letter, and the Ferines chief read it to himself.

_Dear Thyra,_

_I think you are the cutest, nicest girl on the Legacy, if not the world. Please meet me at the Vista Point on the morning of Valentine's Day so that we can discuss our future together._

_Love always,  
Your Secret Admirer_

"It appears that someone fancies you," Maurits commented.

"But who? Who is it?" Thyra asked.

"That, I don't know. You'll need to ask Shirley when Valentine's Day is so that you'll know when to meet him."

"You're right...I guess I'll go pay Shirley a visit. Thank you, Chief."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thyra crossed the bridge and entered Werites Beacon. She still held the love letter in her hand, wondering who her secret admirer could be. By Nerifes, she sincerely hoped that it was a Ferines. There was no way that Thyra would ever share her love with an Orerines.

"Hey, Tulip!" The brown-haired Orerines girl ran up to Thyra. "We haven't seen you since the Christmas party. What are you up to?"

"Well, I was looking for Shirley," Thyra said.

"Shirl? I haven't seen her today. Why do you ask?"

Thyra held up her letter. "I got this letter from...a secret admirer."

"A secret admirer? Awesome!" Norma looked at the letter over Thyra's shoulder. "Do you know who it is?"

"No...do you know?"

"Of course not! Why would I ask you if I already knew?"

Thyra flashed her an angry glare.

"Well, whoever he is, I'm sure he's as handsome as can be," Norma said. "Don't you think so?"

"I suppose. What exactly is Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, it's a time for love and romance, that's all. Very simple."

"This letter says to meet my secret admirer on the morning of Valentine's Day. When exactly is that?"

"Oh, that's tomorrow! So get your beauty rest, and then get up bright and early tomorrow morning and meet your man!"

Thyra blushed. "Well...I'm a little nervous."

"What is there to be nervous about?" Norma asked. "You already know that the boy likes you. He wouldn't be your 'secret admirer' otherwise."

"But what if it's someone I don't like?"

"Then you slap him in the face."

Thyra looked away, apparently deep in thought.

"Don't worry, Tulip, you'll be fine," Norma continued. "I have the utmost faith in you."

"Why are you calling me 'Tulip'?"

"Um...because I want to?"

"Well, don't call me that. My name is Thyra."

"Okay, Tulip, good luck!" Norma waved at her. "See ya later, Tulip!"

Thyra turned and began leaving the city.

"Wait!" Norma called after her. "Aren't you going to see Shirl?"

"No...I only came to learn about Valentine's Day. Now I know."

-------------------

Later that day, Jay went to Musette's house, responding to a call from Norma.

"Wow, JJ, you're the first one here!" Norma called.

"Jay, good timing," Musette said. "I have a letter for you."

"Another letter?" Jay asked, taking the paper from Musette.

_Dear Jay,_

_Don't forget Valentine's Day!_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"What does it say?" Musette asked.

"It's another letter from my secret admirer."

Norma perked up. "Secret admirer!? Ooh, ooh! Who is it? Who is it!?"

Jay narrowed his eyes at her. "I have no idea."

At that moment, the rest of Senel's party arrived at the house.

"Oh Jay, you're here," Senel said. "Here's a letter for you."

"Another one?" Jay asked as he opened it up.

_Dear Jay,_

_I can't wait until Valentine's Day!_

_Love,  
Your Secret Admirer_

"Oh yes, I have a letter for you as well," Will said, handing Jay the next note.

"What the...?" Jay gasped.

_Dear Jay,_

_You have such twinkling eyes!_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Jay folded the note and moved on. "Anyway, why did you call us here, Norma?"

"Oh, right! I want to announce the Valentine's Day play that we're having tomorrow," Norma said. "Senny and C are going to be the romantic couple."

"Oh my, that sounds lovely!" Grune gushed. She walked in front of Senel and Chloe. "I now pronounce thee husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Uh..." Senel and Chloe looked away from each other.

"I expect everyone in the city to be there!" Norma went on. "Senny and C, I expect both of you to put on your best performance! Show the world how much you really love each other!"

"Uh..." Senel and Chloe said it louder this time as they both cringed.

Just then, Harriet came into the house with a letter in her hand. "So here you all are!"

"What is it, Harriet?" Will asked.

"Jay, here's a letter for you." Harriet walked over to Jay, handing him the letter.

"Again?" Jay asked in disbelief.

"Damn, Jay, how many secret admirers do you have!?" Moses exclaimed.

Jay ignored him and read the letter out loud.

_Dear Jay,_

_I can't stop thinking about your face!_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Jay looked up, his eyes widened. "She can't stop thinking about my face!?"

"Wow, JJ, that girl really digs you!" Norma said.

"It sounds more like she's obsessed," Chloe added.

"Where are all these letters coming from!?" Jay asked, nearly in a panic.

"I found that one under my pillow," Harriet told him.

"The one I found was in the oven," Will said.

"I found a letter at my doorstep," Senel said.

"The one I found was behind the portrait," Musette said.

Moses straightened himself. "Well, I've had enough of this. I'm outta here." He quickly left the house.

"What's up with Moses all of a sudden?" Senel asked.

"He's just jealous," Norma told him. "We all know how Red loves JJ. Red is just worried that JJ will start an affair with his secret admirer."

"I seriously doubt that," Jay said. "I'm not particularly interested in such relationships."

"Oh come on, JJ, don't be like that!"

"Bah..." Jay walked past the group and left the house himself.

---------------

Moses sat in the grass in front of his tent at the bandits' camp, while Giet sat faithfully beside him.

"Jay's got himself a secret admirer, Giet," Moses said. "And I don't like it one bit."

Giet whimpered in response, evidently sympathizing with the bandit.

Csaba emerged from his tent and joined Moses. "What's the matter, Moses?"

Moses shrugged. "Ah, nothin'. I'm just thinkin' a bit."

Csaba handed him a letter. "I just found this letter in my tent."

"All right, a letter for me!?" Moses grinned as he opened the letter...but the grin immediately turned into a frown upon reading the salutation. "It's for Jay..."

Moses' right eye rolled into his head as he passed out, falling back into the grass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sunrise of Valentine's Day was the moment of truth. Jay waited in the field of flowers at the Vista Point to meet his secret admirer. The sky still had a midnight hue, and the orange glow radiated from the horizon.

Jay sensed a presence behind him. He stood up, turned around, and gasped when he saw that his so-called "secret admirer" turned out to be Thyra. The young Radiant girl stepped into the flower field and gave a similar reaction upon seeing Jay.

Jay and Thyra pointed a finger at each other. "You!!" they yelled in unison.

"Don't tell me that you're the one who sent me all those obsessive love letters!" Jay said.

Thyra scoffed. "I never sent you any love letters, you filthy land animal!"

"Then what are you doing here!?"

"I got a bunch of letters telling me to come here to meet my secret admirer. I'd vomit if it was you."

Jay shook his head. "No, it's not me, so please try to keep your lunch down."

"I can't believe it. I came all the way here to meet a man with whom to share my love, and instead I find _you!?_ This is an outrage!"

"So you really didn't send me those letters?"

"No! How could I fall in love with an Orerines?"

"If you didn't send me those letters...someone must have..."

"How should I know?"

"Don't you think it's odd that–"

Thyra cut Jay off. "You set this up! I don't know what you're scheming, but it won't work!"

Jay sighed. _There she goes again. I'll just pretend I can't hear her..._

Thyra turned her back and ranted on. "I can't believe I fell for this trick! That stupid Orerines...he would pull a stunt like this."

"I can't believe I've been tricked into coming here," Jay told himself. "I wonder who would pull such a stunt?"

"He'll pay for this, I swear it!"

"On the other hand, it is possible that we both may have a separate secret admirer. This is a very popular spot for couples to meet."

"Just who does he think he is!?"

"But then again, don't you think it's odd that our letters told us to come here at the same time? That can only mean..."

"That apostate Merines...if only she had fulfilled her duty!"

Jay shook his head and shrugged. "It's as though I'm talking to a wall..."

"After they used and killed so many Ferines, I'll never trust them, ever!"

"I honestly don't know why I'm still standing here."

Thyra turned to face Jay again. "What are you babbling about? Did you even listen to a word I said?"

Jay shook his head again. "There's no need to listen, because everything you say is pointless. And I suppose you didn't hear a word I said either."

"How dare you! I may not be the Merines, but that doesn't mean I can't eliminate an Orerines or two myself!" Thyra pulled her hand back and threw an open-handed slap to Jay's face. "You're the most annoying of all of them! I'll be glad to put you out of the way!"

She repeatedly slapped him in the face. Jay recoiled with each slap, but didn't seem to be hurt. After a moment, Thyra stopped and began backing off.

"Wh...why are you giving me that look?"

Jay raised an eye. "What look?"

"That! What you're doing right now!"

"This? This is my normal face."

"What?" Thyra backed away some more. "No...it can't be."

"Why are you so surprised? Surely you've seen my normal face before."

Thyra shook her head. "Never mind! Getting back on subject, I don't like you. You're an Orerines, and I will kill you one day!"

Jay narrowed his eyes. "That's highly unlikely. Lest you forget, I can use eres. Can you?"

"That doesn't matter. I'll find a way."

Jay shook his head. "No. Hate me all you want, but don't throw away your life by trying to kill me. I'm not particuarly fond of you myself, but I don't want you to die either."

"What makes you think I'm going to die?" Thyra snapped.

"You said you were going to kill me, correct? If you attempt such a thing, I will defend myself. Rest assured, once you see my blade, it'll be the last thing you'll ever see."

Thyra gasped as the warning sent a chill down her spine.

"Have we changed our minds?" Jay asked. "That's good. Now then, we should start figuring out who led us here."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"First, may I see one of the letters you've received?"

Thyra glared at him as she pulled out a letter and handed it to him. "I don't see why you'd need it, but here."

Jay pulled out one of his own letters, then held the two letters side by side. "Hmm, interesting."

"What's so interesting about it?"

"Notice how the handwriting on these letters is the same? This means that the letters to both of us were written by the same person."

Thyra looked at the letters. "What? Why?"

"Apparently, someone was trying to get us into a relationship."

"What!? Never! I would never start a relationship with you!"

"The feeling is mutual. At any rate, there's only one person I know who would try something like this."

"Really? Who?"

"Norma Beatty. I thought this was her handwriting, so I had assumed that she was my secret admirer. That's why I was surprised to see you instead. However, after seeing her handwriting in your letters, I understand now what she was trying to do. It's something she does quite often, actually."

"Norma...oh yes, I remember Norma. She has to be an Orerines to pull a stunt like this."

Jay sighed. "As usual, you use entirely confounding logic."

"It doesn't take a scholar to know that Orerines use people like this," Thyra told him. "They'd even do it to each other, since you fell for the same trick."

_And I dragged myself out of bed at 5:30 in the morning for this?_ Jay turned around and crouched down low, grabbing his head. "Ahh..."

Thyra gasped. "Hey! What happened?"

She went over to Jay and helped him back up. Jay turned to face her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Thyra paused as she realized what she had just done, then staggered backwards. _What am I doing??_

She turned away, blushing. "Um...nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Thyra screamed in his face.

Jay, startled by her outburst, gently pushed her away.

"How...how dare you push me!" Thyra gave Jay a rough shove of her own.

"Then have more respect for my personal space," Jay responded.

Thyra clenched her fist. "You..."

She lunged forward, tackling Jay to the ground. Jay threw Thyra aside, pinning her to the ground for a moment, and then stood up.

Thyra stood up and quickly tackled Jay again. This time they both tumbled down the grassy hill. Once they stopped, Jay pinned Thyra down again, and then stood up again.

"I'm leaving," he said. "I'm going to get back at Norma for luring me out here." He turned and began to leave the field.

Thyra picked herself up and brushed herself off. "Wait!" she called out.

Jay stopped and turned back to her. "Yes?"

"I...I want to get back at Norma too. If she's the one who led me out here for nothing...I want to get back at her."

Jay paused to consider her request. Considering that she had been threatening him a moment ago, he certainly had no reason to trust her. However, in this situation, Thyra was a victim as much as Jay was. It was only fair for her to get her revenge as well.

"Very well," Jay said. "We'll head to Werites Beacon and come up with a plan. Deal?"

He held out his hand to Thyra, who paused for a moment.

"Deal," she responded, taking his hand.

Together, they left the Vista Point.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When high noon came, the Werites Beacon residents assembled at the Fountain Plaza to see the play...the Valentine's Day play that Norma had thrown together.

"Okay, everybody!" Norma called. "It's time to start a play with puppy love and jealousy! A classic love story that will touch your heart for years to come! Welcome to the Valentine's Day play! And now here are the stars, Senny Coolidge and C Valens!"

The audience applauded as Senel and Chloe entered the stage from opposite sides. They both had facial expressions as if they had been struck by lightning.

_Senny Coolidge just doesn't sound right,_ Senel thought.

He cleared his throat and began his performance. "Chloe...it does my heart good to see you again."

Chloe blushed. "Wh...what's this about all of a sudden?"

"Chloe...I need to tell you something really important...I love you."

"Coolidge..."

_I feel like an idiot,_ Senel thought.

"I never want to be without you," he continued. "You mean everything in the world to me. That's why I have only one question to ask you."

_This isn't like Coolidge at all,_ Chloe thought. _I don't know how I should feel._

Senel pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a diamong ring snug between the satin cushions. He got down on one knee and bowed his head, holding the ring towards Chloe. "Will you marry me?"

Chloe staggered back. "I...I..." She turned around and threw her head into her hands. "I don't know what to say..."

"Come on, C, say yes!" Norma whispered offstage. "Say yes!"

_My mind has gone blank!_ Chloe thought. _I can't remember my lines! Was I supposed to say yes?_

"Say yes!" Norma called. "YYYYEEEEEESSSSS!!!!"

Senel stood up, still holding the ring towards Chloe. "Chloe, please...I...I..."

_Damn, I forgot my lines!_ he thought. _I guess I'll just have to make it up as I go along._

Senel cleared his throat as he struggled to make up a line. "Chloe...you are my life fulfillment..."

_That didn't sound right..._

Chloe turned to face Senel again. "Coolidge..."

"Wait, wait!" Senel cried. "I need you! I love you!"

A look of disgust spread across Chloe's face. "Despicable!"

Senel staggered back, surprised. "Whoa! Don't stab me again, okay?"

The audience snickered softly.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Senel told them.

"Coolidge..." Chloe said.

Senel turned back to her. "Chloe...you are very..."

He paused as many compliments rushed through his mind. _Magnificent? Glorious? Gutsy? Busty?_

"Busty!" he blurted out.

"Busty?" Chloe choked up.

The audience gasped in shock.

"Oops..." Senel said.

_Where did that one come from?_

"I mean...beautiful!"

Chloe blushed again. "Coolidge..."

_Come on, C! Just say yes already!_ Norma thought.

Chloe shook her head. "I...can't. This is...it's going too fast for me. I need a break...so let's just go our separate ways for a while. Goodbye..."

She turned and calmly walked off the stage.

"Aww..." the audience murmured with sympathy.

Moses wiped some fake tears from his eye. "This is so touchin'!"

"No, no, that wasn't how it was supposed to go!" Norma whined.

Senel reached out in Chloe's direction, collapsing to his knees! "Chloe! Please don't go! Don't leave me here!!"

"Oh, poor Senel..." Grune lamented.

Meanwhile, Shirley was hiding off stage as Chloe walked past her. "I guess it's my turn now..."

She walked onto the stage and stopped in front of Senel, who stood up.

"Oh, Shirley..." he said.

However, that was all he said. He and Shirley merely stood there staring at each other, not saying a word.

"Uh...are they gonna do somethin'?" Moses asked.

"Oh my, Senel and Shirley are in love," Grune said.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Norma called.

Another pause.

"Um...Senel, what are we supposed to do?" Shirley asked.

Senel dropped his head. "Honestly? I have no idea..."

"Grr!" Norma growled. "You're supposed to fight!"

Senel and Shirley looked at her in shock. "Fight!?"

"That's right! Shirl's the witch, remember!?"

"Um...I don't remember anything about a fight," Senel said.

Norma stormed onto the stage with her script in hand and flipped to the right page. She held it out in front of Senel and Shirley, pointing to the line.

_Senny and Shirl fight._

Senel scratched his head. "So we are supposed to fight."

"Right!" Norma walked off the stage and assumed her position in front of the audience. "So start fighting and make it good!"

"Uh..." Senel and Shirley exchanged nervous glances.

Then Senel had an idea. "Okay, Shirley, here's what we'll do..."

He moved close to Shirley, whispering something into her ear.

Shirley nodded. "Okay."

They both faced each other, raising their clenched fists. Senel began by planting a series of light jabs to Shirley's arm. Shirley giggled after three shots.

"That tickles!" she cooed.

"All right," Senel responded.

On that cue, they both switched stances, and Shirley returned the light jabs to Senel's arm.

Norma looked appalled. "What kind of fight is that?"

Senel and Shirley dropped their heads, once again aware of how foolish they felt.

"Norma, your play sucks!" Senel exclaimed.

"Don't blame me!" Norma responded. "You're the ones who can't act!"

Senel gave an exasperated sigh. "She's got a point there..."

"I feel so...embarrassed..." Shirley said, her face turning bright red. "I guess I just can't be a witch."

Norma walked in front of them and addressed the audience. "Okay, thank you very much; you've been a great crowd. This is Norma and the Fun Bunch signing out!"

The audience began to break up, talking to each other randomly as they left the plaza. Senel's party remained, facing each other. Chloe returned as well, and joined the others. Norma glared at all of them.

"You totally ruined it!" she growled.

"Well, what were we supposed to do?" Senel asked.

Norma pointed at Chloe. "It's all your fault, C! You were supposed to say yes to Senny's proposal, and then you were supposed to live happily ever after!"

Chloe's eyes widened. "I was?"

"Didn't you read the script? I even told you from the beginning that you were supposed to say yes! Even during the play, I told you to say yes! But _noooo,_ you had to say, _'Noooo'_!"

Chloe found that she had nothing to say in response.

"And you two!" Norma addressed Senel and Shirley next. "You were supposed to fight to the death, and Shirl was supposed to be the one to die!"

Shirley looked at her oddly. "Really?"

Senel glared at Norma. "And that's why your play sucks!"

Norma sighed. "Fine. I'll let you off easy this time. But next time, when I write a play, you'd better play it right! You got that!?"

Senel, Shirley, and Chloe became intimidated. "Yes, ma'am!" they said in unison.

"All right, settle down," Will said.

Senel looked at Moses. "Moses, you've been awfully quiet this morning."

"I don't see Jay anywhere," Moses responded.

Everyone looked around, and sure enough, the little information dealer was nowhere to be seen.

_Well, my play didn't work, but it looks like my 'secret admirer' letters are working like a charm,_ Norma thought.

"Oh, he's probably still on a date with his secret admirer," she told the group.

"Oh yeah...secret admirer..." Moses turned his back to the group and sighed.

"What is it, Moses?" Senel asked.

"It's nothin'," Moses told him. "I hope that Jay's real happy and all."

Norma nudged Senel. "See? I told you he was jealous."

Senel looked at Moses in disbelief. "Is that really what it is?"

"Don't worry," Norma said. "I'm sure JJ will come back soon and show us his new girlfriend."

"Oh look, here comes Jay now!" Grune gushed, pointing down the road.

The group turned as Jay and Thyra walked up the road, entering the Fountain Plaza.

"Thyra?" Shirley asked.

"Huh...so Thyra was your secret admirer?" Moses asked. "I feel so sorry for you, Jay."

"Be quiet, Moses," Jay snapped.

Norma gestured to Jay and Thyra. "You see? This is what a happy couple looks like."

Will folded his arms. "Norma...they don't look the least bit happy."

"Um..." Norma looked at the couple. Sure enough, both Jay and Thyra were glaring at her like snakes about to strike.

"Thank you, Will," Jay said. "I'm not happy at all. I'm slightly furious. Only slightly..."

"Only slightly?" Norma asked.

"No...I'm extremely furious!" Jay yelled. "I've never been so furious in my life! You set us up! You wrote those love letters to both of us, claiming to be each other's secret admirer!"

"Indeed!" Thyra added. "Why!? Why would you do something like that!?"

"Because...because I thought you'd make a cute couple," Norma replied.

"Cute!?"

"What gave you the slightest inkling that we would make a cute couple?" Jay asked.

"Well duh! It's so obvious, it's right in front of your face!" Norma said. "Can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"I can tell how Tulip really feels!" Norma walked over to Jay, tracing circles on his chest with her index finger. "She totally digs you, JJ."

Jay blushed. "Wh...what?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Thyra asked.

"You can't hide your true feelings," Norma said. "Underneath all that anger, you really love JJ."

"Impossible! There's no way I could love someone like him!" Thyra insisted. "All he does is make fun of me!"

"Fun?" Jay interrupted. "Believe me, there's nothing fun about it. I just don't like you because you're a buffoon."

"Wh...what did you call me!?"

"That's enough," Will said.

Norma shrugged. "Okay, but the fact still stands that Tulip is in love with JJ."

"I said I'm not!" Thyra nearly screamed. "And I thought I told you to stop calling me Tulip!"

"She calls everyone by these nicknames," Chloe said. "You might as well get used to it, because you can't make her stop."

"Do you think I'm just a fool to play with?" Thyra asked. "I'll never trust you, ever! I'm leaving!"

She turned and stormed out of the plaza. Jay turned around, folded his arms, and let out another exasperated sigh. Will walked over to Norma, bonking her on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" she cried.

"You're ruining Valentine's Day for all of us!" Will told her. "You're also ruining the chance to make peace with the Ferines!"

"What? But..."

"Indeed!" Chloe agreed. "If you upset Thyra, it'll destroy her trust towards us. And trust is not something that can be restored easily once it's been broken."

"If there is to be peace between our races, people like Thyra don't need to be alive," Jay said.

Everyone turned to him in shock.

"Jay, I know you didn't just say that!" Moses said.

"That woman obviously doesn't share our goal," Jay continued. "She may even try to prevent us from reaching that goal."

"Jay, do you really believe that?" Shirley asked. "Thyra may not trust the Orerines now, but she respects the will of Nerifes, just like all the other Ferines."

"Perhaps...but she said she was going to kill me."

The others looked at him in disbelief.

"Come on, JJ!" Norma said. "You're not really worried about that, are you? You can take her down with no problem!"

"I don't want to. I'm not like that freak Solon; I don't enjoy killing people. But I will not fall to Thyra. If she does act on her words, I will not hesitate...but killing her will leave a bad taste in my mouth. A threat on my life is not something I can take lightly."

"You should try talking to her," Shirley said.

"I wouldn't know what to say. Even if I did, I doubt she'd let me say it."

"Why don't you try doing something nice for her?" Norma said. "Actions speak louder than words, you know."

"That's a good idea," Jay admitted. "I suppose I could do that."

"Great! And don't worry, JJ; I'm sure she won't try to kill you. I know, because she's in love with you!"

"Please stop it."

"All right, everyone," Will said. "Let's call it a day. I'll see you all later."

The group began to leave the plaza. Jay remained behind, thinking hard about the whole situation. Moses stayed as well, noticing that the boy looked quite disturbed.

"Jay," he said.

Jay turned to the bandit. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I talk to ya for a bit?"

"My, you sound so serious, Moses."

"Come on, Jay. I know something's weighin' on your mind. Just let big brother Moses set you free."

Jay sighed again. He hated to admit it, but his situation with Thyra really was weighing on his mind. He also hated the feeling that Moses may be the only one who could comfort him.

"Fine, fine..." he said.

Both he and Moses left the plaza.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Moses was the only one who had several secluded spots to take shelter around the Legacy. He escorted Jay to his original hideout in the Misty Mountains. Currently, Jay was staring out the window with his dagger in hand, while Moses stood behind him, in front of the bed.

"So what's up, Jay?" Moses asked. "Talk to your big brother!"

"I don't know, Moses," Jay said. "You're the one who wanted to talk to me."

"No, I know you got stuff on yer mind. I wanted to let you talk about 'em! So start talkin'!"

Jay said nothing, but only tossed his dagger into the air repeatedly.

"It's about Thyra, isn't it? Are ya really plannin' to kill her?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Jay snapped. "I'm not planning to kill her. But I will if she attacks me. Whether I kill her, or she kills me...it won't be pleasant."

"No kiddin'," Moses said. "So all you gotta do is make sure that she doesn't attack you."

"Right. And that's precisely what's weighing on my mind. I'm taking Norma's suggestion to do something for Thyra, but I can't decide what to do. We need to find some way to make a peaceful accord."

"Do you think what Bubbles said was true? Y'know, about Thyra actually likin' ya?"

"Ugh...I hope not. If she did like me, I'd vomit!" Jay kicked the wall, then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Moses sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him. "Well, if you ever need anythin', you can always come to Moses. I was afraid that Thyra really was gonna be your girlfriend. I still love ya, Jay."

"Mmm...given the choice between you and Thyra, I'd choose you without a second thought."

Moses jumped to his feet. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"YAAAAAAHHHHOOOOOO!!!!" Moses quickly ran from the room in pure excitement.

Jay held back his laughter. As annoying as Moses was, he was still able to make Jay smile. That was an ability that Thyra just did not have. That was why Jay chose Moses.

"Yahoo!!"

Jay stood up and went to the window again. From there, he could see the bandit racing down the mountain paths.

_I suppose there's no reason to linger here any longer,_ Jay thought. _Perhaps I should ask Maurits for advice on getting along with Thyra._

With his plan in mind, Jay left the bandits' lair.

--------------

Meanwhile, Thyra was still walking back home to the Ferines Village. She had declined to take the ducts for the chance to think as she waded down the shallow waters.

Suddenly, a Phynx monster dove at her from above. Thyra screamed as she ducked, allowing the Phynx to fly over her. She stood up and turned to see a whole pack of Phynx flying towards her. She tried to outrun the creatures, putting one foot in front of the other as fast as she could. Despite her efforts, though, she could still hear the wings flapping louder and louder. Thyra threw herself to the ground, burying her head in her hands.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "Get away, get away!"

Thyra was too terrified to move. She lay in the shallow water, anticipating the pain of being ripped to shreds by these flying creatures.

"H...Help..." she sobbed, although she knew that there was probably no one nearby to hear her cries. "Help me!!"

Realizing that she had not been physically harmed yet, Thyra tried to run once more. This time she only made about ten strides as she felt the monsters descending upon her again. Thyra fell to the ground again, rolling onto her back. One Phynx landed on top of her and began clawing at her and snapping at her with its jaws. Thyra kicked and screamed, struggling to repel the monster's attacks.

Suddenly, someone tackled the monster, startling Thyra. She sat up to see what had happened. The monster was tackled by the last person she ever expected to see...that filthy Orerines, the one called Jay. He stood up after the attack with his dagger ready.

_It's...him!_ Thyra thought.

The Phynx turned to Jay now, as they all flew at him from opposite directions. Jay leaped into the air, hopping off all three of them, and then landed on the ground. In a seamless motion, Jay hurled a dagger at the Phynx in front of him, knocking it out of flight. The Phynx corrected themselves in midair, then began diving towards Jay from all directions again.

"Look out!" Thyra cried.

Jay narrowed his eyes, bracing himself for the right moment, when the monsters were within attacking distance. He then planted his fists on the ground, swirling his leg into the air in a breakdancing maneuver. "Hawk Talon!!"

His feet struck the monsters repeatedly, throwing them off balance until they backed off in midair. Jay flipped back to his feet again and threw three more daggers – one at each Phynx. Each dagger hit squarely, finishing off the monsters, which disintegrated into sparkling blue stones. Jay paused for a moment to catch his breath.

_I can't believe it,_ Thyra thought. _Of all the people out there who could've rescued me, it had to be him..._

Jay turned to face Thyra. "Are you all right?"

"Y...yes...I'm fine," Thyra said.

"Great. Well, good day." Jay walked past her and began to leave.

Thyra shook her head. _What...but he's an Orerines! Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden?_

"Wait!" she called out. "Why did you save me?"

Jay stopped. He knew the reason, but it was unlikely that Thyra would believe him.

"No particular reason," he responded, as he started to walk again.

Thyra called out to him again. "Jay."

Jay turned back to her. "I see you remembered my name."

Thyra ignored his comment. "I...thanks for saving me."

"Please, don't mention it."

"Also...what I said before about killing you...I'm sorry."

Jay assumed his innocent pose, with his hands behind his back and his right heel forward. "It's all right. Many people would see me dead if they could."

"How can you say that so calmly?"

"Because I have confidence in my abilities."

"All right," Thyra said. "But just remember that I still don't like you."

Jay straightened himself. "That's fine. I'd rather you didn't like me anyway. By the way, the Ferines village is close by, is it not? Do you think you could make it there from here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good. Just don't expect me to save you again. Farewell."

Jay turned and walked away again. This time Thyra didn't bother to stop him.

_Jay..._

------------------

Jay returned to Werites Beacon and headed to the north of the town. He was actually looking for Shirley and was on his way to Madame Musette's house. However, when he passed the bandits' cam, Moses called out to him.

"Yo, Jay!"

Jay shrugged and entered the camp, answering Moses' call.

"What happened to ya, Jay?" Moses asked. "When I got back to the hideout, you were already gone."

Jay looked surprised. "You actually went back?"

"Yeah. I couldn't leave you all sad and lonely in there."

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Hey, you look pretty happy right now. What's goin' on?"

"Well, the good news is that Thyra and I have agreed not to kill each other."

"All right!" Moses cheered. "Hey, since it's Valentine's Day and all, whaddaya say we...you know..."

Jay considered it for a moment. "If it's Valentine's Day...I suppose so. The holiday is all about love."

Moses grinned. "All right! That's what I wanted to hear! Come on in, Jay! I'll keep your place warm!"

He puled himself into his tent, while Jay paused for a moment. _Is this the first time I've actually agreed to this?_

Jay walked over to the tent flap, but hesitated. Without warning, Moses reached out and grabbed Jay by the jacket, yanking him into the tent.

--------------

Thyra went straight to her bedroom upon her return to the Ferines village. She was filled with so many emotions that she couldn't tell what she was feeling. All she could think of was that annoying Orerines boy. The boy she so hated was the one who saved her. Not just from the Phynx, but when they were captured by the ninjas as well. Thyra found it more and more difficult to hate him after he had rescued her.

_Jay..._ she thought. _Why can't I stop thinking about him? And what is this feeling that washes over me when I think of him? I hate him...but this feeling doesn't feel like hate at all. Could it be...?_

Thyra gasped as a revelation struck her. "No...it can't be! Is this...love? No, no, that can't be right! There's just no way..."

She clutched her chest tightly as if in great pain. "No! Please tell me this isn't happening! Me...in love with an Orerines...it just can't be! Nerifes, please tell me I'm wrong! Tell me I'm not really in love with him! Please!"

Tears began streaming down her face, and she couldn't hold back any longer. Thyra broke down, sobbing. "Why? Why did it have to be him? He's an Orerines...I'm in love...with an Orerines! And of all people, it had to be him.

"Jay..."

--------------------

**Thyra received the title of "Hypocrite"**  
_You can't deny your love for the Orerines boy. You have now betrayed your own race._


End file.
